


Walls

by eldergays



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi has a lot of feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shido is implied, cellphones are the enemy, curry is the best wingman, mild panic attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldergays/pseuds/eldergays
Summary: Akechi Goro blocked out his real feelings. Akira wanted to break through his walls.





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in early October

Strangely enough, some of Akira’s favorite interactions at Leblanc didn’t involve Sojiro, or Morgana, or any of his other friends, but involved Akechi Goro. The detective, albeit the closest thing he had to an enemy or rival, exhibited a manner that was both intriguing and reserved, and Akira enjoyed the few moments he could steal where Akechi would let down his walls and present something real. He wished there were more of those moments more than he’d admit.

Akira strived to be a trusted object in Akechi’s life, and probably put more effort than he should into trying to become one. Part of the reason being cracking Akechi led to possibly helping the Thieves, part of the reason being his own stupidly heroic self-righteousness. There was something hiding in Akechi, that he didn’t want to be seen. He memorized his regular coffee order and made small talk whenever the opportunity arose. He also learned that Akechi had never ordered curry at Leblanc.

“I rarely have the time for eating in. I normally find myself ordering take-out so I can work more at my apartment.” He stated simply. “I promise it’s nothing against you or Sakura-san.” He added a smile.

“You stop in here so much you’d think you’d had everything on the menu by now. You’re practically Sojiro’s prized customer.”

Akechi laughed and ran a hand through his bangs. “I’m sure he can’t hold me that high in his favor.”

Akira leaned on the counter. “Not when your coffee order is unchanging and don’t order what this place is half known for.” He said with a neutral expression.

He watched as Akechi’s eyes widened. “Huh? I didn’t mean to offend him by-”

“Relax.” Akira chuckled. “I’m just joking.”

Akechi’s face reddened. “Ah, I see.”

“But you should try it. It probably tastes better than eating take-out all the time. And I think I’ve been able to replicate his recipe pretty well.”

The detective paused to think. “I suppose that’s true. But isn’t it a bit odd to serve curry with coffee? And I believe I’m a bit short today, maybe some other time?”

“You’d be surprised how fast eating here can change your opinion.”Akira stated. “And don’t worry about paying, consider it on me.”

“You’re too kind, but I can’t let you do that.”

“Let me rephrase that: I’m paying for your curry.” At the face he made in response, Akira continued. “Besides, you’ll be paying for more after today.”

“Is this a challenge?”

“Is it really a challenge if I know I can beat it?”

Akechi’s eyebrows raised. “Very well.”

Making curry was second-nature to Akira by now. He kept his conversation with Akechi going and he cut up potatoes and carrots and it only ceased when he had to go into the back for more supplies. For some reason, it felt like he had a mission to accomplish with this. He had to impress him with his food. So he took extra precautions in his cooking this time. Within fifteen minutes, a piping hot plate of curry was sitting in front of Goro, along with a refill of his coffee.

“You really didn’t have to do this, Kurusu-san.”

“And you really don’t have to call me -san, you know. Or Kurusu for that matter.”

Akechi seemed to consider this. Although he couldn’t call the two of them “friends” or even “companions”, he was sure that Akira was more than a simple “acquaintance”. “If you insist, Akira.” The name rolled off his tongue slowly, like he had to make sure he was pronouncing it right.

Even though he had suggested it, it was weird hearing his first name come out of Akechi’s mouth. He felt his face heat up momentarily before changing the subject. “Are you going to eat?”

They both turned their attention to the dish in front of them. Akira didn’t know if it was strange to watch him eat, so he tried to find something to do while he waited. He picked up an empty coffee mug in the sink and started scrubbing at it, stealing quick glances at Akechi while he brought his spoon to his mouth. He tried not to think too much about his hands as he blew at the steam of the food. Or his mouth.

He was saved from his thinking by a ringing. Akechi paused in his action and placed his spoon on his plate. He reached down and pulled out his phone, his face stiffening as he read the name on it.

“I apologize.” He said, not looking up at Akira. “It’s work. Could I step outside?”

“Sure.” Akira replied. “Don’t take too long.” He gave a smile.

Akechi’s eyes met his, but they didn’t have that sharpness in them that they usually did. “Of course.”

Akechi didn’t come back to Leblanc that day.

-

Shibuya Station was always incredibly hectic, and today was no exception, so it was merely by coincidence that Akira had spotted Akechi as he got off his train from Shujin. 

He would have ran up to him to ask about yesterday’s events, but he seemed preoccupied at the moment, speaking immoderately into his cell phone, yet again. That phone was going to be the death of him. He should have just headed home after that, but the way he caught Akechi’s entire body suddenly tense up, reminded him too much of yesterday. He was most likely speaking to the same person as before.

Akechi tried to regain his composure, but was notably struggling to do so, as made obvious by his hand fidgeting around end of his peacoat.

The conversation was ended with a quick mumble from Akechi he couldn’t hear, and as he brought the phone in front of him, Akira could finally see how tightly he was gripping it. Akechi quickly looked around him, presumably to see if anyone was watching his interaction, and his eyes landed on Akira’s.

In that single moment, Akira could see beyond Akechi’s walls. He looked younger, finally his real age. Sometimes Akira forgot Akechi was just one year older than him. His eyes were wide and showed his fear. Years of faking his personality finally not being enough to shield from himself. Akira finally saw Goro, and not just Akechi. His lip trembled, and then he was gone.

If there was one moment to act like a hero, this was that moment. He pushed through the crowd, struggling to keep up the shaggy haired man in sight. He could only mutter quick apologies with little value to those around him. It was only when Akechi had turned a corner into a dead end did he finally catch up.

Now that he didn’t have to fear him running away, Akira slowly walked up behind Akechi, who was standing facing the wall.

“Akechi?” Akira asked softly.

When he turned, Akechi was wearing his TV smile. “What are you doing here, Kurusu-san?” His hands were shaking.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Akechi don’t lie to me.”

A beat.

Akechi laughed, but his smile fell from his face.

“Are you going to tell the others?” 

He paused. “What?”

“All your friends. The whole city. Tell them how you had to come running to save poor Akechi Goro. You’d probably gain some popularity over it if you wanted.” 

“That’s not what I’m after-”

“Bullshit, Kurusu.”

Another wall.

His hands had stopped shaking, and they were instead clenched in the pockets of his trousers. 

Akira wanted to choose all of his words carefully. “I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to help.”

“And why should I believe a thing you’re saying?” He said after a moment. It was incredible how fast he could change his stance once his trust was threatened. Although Akechi was barely taller than him, it felt like he was being towered over. Akechi’s eyes pierced through him, and Akira knew his every movement was being analyzed. “No one does anything without their own selfish gain in mind.”

Akira’s face turned soft. He could sense the cracks in Akechi’s mind. The source of his weariness and mistrust.

“Who hurt you, Akechi?”

He found another crack. Akechi’s vexed expression faltered, and Akira knew he had to keep going.

“I don’t know who you were talking to, or what they said to you, but they’re wrong. Not everything is done in vain. I want to be proof of that.”

When he took a careful step forward, Akechi took one back. 

“You don’t have anything to be afraid of.”

Akechi’s head shook. “You don’t know that.”

His words contradicted him though, because when Akira took another step, Akechi didn’t retract from him.

“Please trust me, Goro.”

He could see Akechi’s face fall. “I don’t know how.”

Another step and a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking again. “Just take a risk on me.”

His eyes closed, and then after a moment, he nodded, and exhaled.

Akira wrapped his arms around Goro. For a moment it seemed like he forgot how to move, until his own arms gripped the back of Akira’s blazer, fingers digging into his sides. It was honestly a bit too tight, but Akira knew it was for the best. He began to run circles on Akechi’s back as a balm. Akechi’s face was buried into his shoulder, and he didn’t move from that position for some time. Akira didn’t mind.

Barely a whisper, Akechi spoke. “Do you know what it’s like to be alone?” He almost missed it.

He thought about his situation. On probation for a crime he didn’t commit. Being sent to a new city by his parents and being singled out by his new school on the first day. Almost expelled for another crime he didn’t commit.

“Yes.”

Yes, he knew what it meant to be alone.

“How can you live with it?”

But even so, he wasn’t alone. He had Ryuji from the beginning. He had his friends who supported him. They saved each others lives and owed each other the world. He had his bonds. Akechi didn’t. Sure, he had fans, but so did Akira and the Phantom Thieves. Fans didn’t equate to friends. Akechi must have had a family. Then he thought about every one of his friends. Save for Ann, they all had their dysfunctional families. Haru, Makoto, and Yusuke were orphans. Futaba’s mom commited suicide, and she didn’t know her father. Ryuji’s had divorced. Even if he did have a family, it didn’t mean he was close with them.

“It’s a struggle sometimes.”

Yes, Akira knew what it meant to be alone, but his alone was different than Akechi’s alone. He didn’t think they were equal, and something told him Akechi’s was much worse than his.

Akechi broke away from the hug. His face showed all the signs of having cried, but his face wasn’t wet. His eyes were glazed over, but nothing had fallen.

Akechi might not have any real bonds, but that didn’t mean Akira couldn’t become one.

“You probably don’t want to be out in public anymore, and I’m not letting you go home alone.” Akira offered. “Let’s go.”

He didn’t say where they were going, but Akechi followed him in step as they left, Akira’s arm never leaving Akechi’s side the whole way there.

-

Akira had led Akechi back to Leblanc. Sojiro raised a brow at him but didn’t say anything. He asked Sojiro about closing up early. It took a moment and a grouse about “owing him later”, but soon they were the only ones left in the cafe. Akira fumbled around the back while Akechi sat on a barstool. 

“You didn’t have to close everything down for me.” Akechi stated, looking down at his hands, which still felt like they were shaking, despite ceasing several minutes ago. “You could have just taken me to my apartment.”

Akira poked his head out the door frame and shrugged. “Didn’t know where it was.” Not that he would’ve left him there anyways. He disappeared from view again.

“I can walk myself, you know.”

“You didn’t seem to protest this much on the way here. Surely you must’ve known where we were going eventually.”

That made Akechi stay quiet for a few minutes.

“You know, it’s rude to invite someone inside as a guest, and then just leave them unattended to.” He added eventually.

As if on cue, Akira had stepped back into the room, now wearing a stain-cladded apron. He had placed a white plate of curry on either of his hands. “Glad to see you’re feeling better now, dear.” He said sarcastically. He would’ve placed a hand on his hip if it were not for them being occupied currently.

He slid one dish towards Akechi, and rested the other one at the seat next to him.

Akechi stared down at it. “What is this?”

Akira circled the counter, gently taking off his apron and tossing it next to his food. “I seem to remember you leaving suddenly without eating our curry yesterday.”

The events of yesterday resonated in Akechi’s head as he felt a blush come up his neck. “I… I can’t accept this much hospitality from you. And I won’t just let you make me another free meal when I didn’t even have the last.”

“Weren’t you the one that just called yourself a guest here? Shouldn’t I be presenting you with my hospitality.” He sat down. “Besides, everything is closed now, I can’t expect you to pay. You can think of this as me making too much food for myself and just giving you the rest.”

He stared back down at his food. “I suppose it is too much for one person to eat now that it’s already made. But it doesn’t make me any less grateful.”

“You can stop with the pandering now. I’d rather you just start eating so I don’t feel awkward eating by myself.”

He brought the detective’s attention back to his plate, and waited for the insistent ringing of a cell phone to cut through his ear as he watched the same scene as yesterday.

The ringing never came.

Instead the hot spoon slipped into his mouth and Akira watched as Akechi’s eyebrows raised in response.

“It’s… actually delicious.” He said slowly.

Akira relaxed and finally started on his own. “I told you that you were missing out.”

He continued on. “No really, everything blends together very nicely, and the spices all compliment each other really well. You also didn’t cut the vegetables too big, which I appreciate.”

“Geez, it’s just a box of instant curry mix, you’re giving me too much credit.”

Akechi stopped. “You’re not serious, are you?” He suddenly felt embarrassed for complimenting it so much. He looked at his curry, trying to see it in a new light. “Akira?”

He glanced over at Akira, who was busy hiding his grin behind a closed fist. “Even if it were true, do you really think I’d just spill Sojiro’s secret like that?”

Akechi paused, and then laughed. “You’re ridiculous.” He brought another spoon to his mouth.

“Love you too, Goro.”

Akechi started choking on a piece of carrot at the same time Akira’s face froze and turned red. As the sounds of Akechi clearing his throat died down, they were left with an awkward silence. Akira quickly started stuffing his face with more curry so he wouldn’t accidentally say anything else. Akechi followed suit, probably to avoid responding.

They ate in silence until the tense atmosphere left the room. Akechi broke the silence.

“You still didn’t have to do this for me. It won’t fix anything.”

Akira looked over at him. “I know that.” He sighed. “I guess I just wanted to provide the momentary help.”

“Why do you care?”

“What?”

Akechi stood up slowly. His eyes were downcast. “I’m against your views, Akira. You know it’s my job to outwit and arrest the Phantom Thieves. I truthfully don’t know why you try to talk to me so much. It’s not in your best interest. We aren’t close.”

“Maybe I want to get closer to you.” He turned to face him fully now. 

He looked up. “That isn’t a good idea.”

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“That’s not what I’m afraid of.”

“Then what are you afraid of?”

He didn’t speak for a few moments. “Hurting you.”

“You won’t hurt me.”

“Is that a risk you want to take?”

Akira stood up, leveling Akechi. “I told you to take a risk on me. I’ll take one on you.”

Another step closer and they were threatening to touch each other. “This is probably one your worst mistakes ever.” Akechi warned.

“Are you done talking yet?”

“I am if you are.” Akechi didn’t give any warning before crashing his lips into Akira’s. Just like the hug, it was a bit too harsh, but it was 100% Akechi Goro and that’s all that could have mattered to Akira. He wanted to see this unfiltered side of him more and he would make sure he did. He tested him by sneaking a hand into Akechi’s hair and gripping onto it.

Akechi groaned and pushed Akira back against the bar table, earning a noise from the other as well. The movement broke them apart for a moment and gave them a second to breathe.

Suddenly, ringing shot through the air.

Akira waited for Akechi, expectantly, but he didn’t move.

“It isn’t mine.”

He then realized it was coming from his own pocket. He lightly pushed Goro away to look at it.

Sojiro. He answered the call.

“Hey just in case I forgot again, can you make sure the Closed Sign is up. I don’t want to bother walkin back up there if you’re inside.”

“Yeah, sure thing.” He replied, trying not to sound impatient.

“You alright kid? You sound out of breath.”

Akira’s face was red again. “Uhh, yeah. I’m just trying to finish washing the dishes. It’s tedious.”

“Well, don’t strain yourself too hard on those things.” Sojiro replied sarcastically. “If you break anything you won’t hear the end of it.”

“I’ll be careful.”

“Alright, see you tomorrow kid.”

“Bye.”

As soon as Akira hung up, he went to put his phone back in his pocket, but Goro grabbed it out of his hand.

“What are you-”

He was pulled into another kiss, this one shorter.

“Let’s leave this down here. You can get it later.” Akechi said. “I don’t think we need anymore interruptions.”

He could only look at him and nod.

Akira didn’t come back downstairs that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Futaba is gonna have a time listening in on Leblanc today
> 
> This was my first work for Persona! It's actually the first fanfic I've finished writing in years! I'm looking to write a longer multi-chapter fic so I wanted to get familiar with writing again.
> 
> If anyone wants to help me beta other works I'd be glad for the help! I also need more friends that like Persona.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at anatxle


End file.
